1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a workstation, capable of use as a computer workstation, which optimizes available space when the workstation is or isn't in use, whilst providing full ergonomic capabilities for all peripherals or objects attached to the workstation while allowing the user to customize the various parts of the workstation based on the individual's requirements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ergonomic workstations are well known, and because of design, are used primarily as computer workstations being utilized in a wide variety of tasks, including employment, recreation and study. In such devices, it is usually necessary to have specific interfaces on the peripheral devices or objects such as computer monitors or flat surfaces, in order to attach them to the workstation support arms which limits the number of devices that can be utilized, or different support arms may be used to connect different objects, which increases the complexity and cost of the workstation. In addition, these workstations tend to be portable wheel based, desk mounted or wall mounted but not capable of all three. This shortcoming doesn't provide multi-geographic portability and restricts users to the ergonomic benefit in a single geographic location or makes moving the workstation in a different geographic location difficult. Most portable versions have wheel bases that make them moveable, but they still rely on desks or other office equipment should additional workstation features be required, which cannot be attached to the respective support arms or may not be directly related to computers, eg. a desktop surface to write on, a white-board or a multi-media projector. Most incorporate a fixed design, including the available angles and dimension of movement of the arm attachments, and the vertical range of motion of attached arms, hence they are normally restricted to supporting computer related devices such as a monitor, keyboard, mouse pad, notebook and possibly a UPS or desktop computer, and in most cases utilize more space than a standard workstation. In addition these workstations are provided in a what-you-see is what-you-get configuration where the end user has no input in the workstation's configuration or look-and-feel
As technology continues to miniaturize everything whilst enabling geographic portability, the workstation unfortunately seems to have been left behind. In addition, geographic space, be it office space, home space, etc. is continually decreasing to keep up with the cost of living and population growth whilst full ergonomic workstations still consume plenty of space. In addition, portability is provided by a wheel-base which allows the workstation to be moved around in its current location but doesn't provide any easy way for moving the workstation across geographic locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,316 provides similar support to Computer peripherals but by design, is not portable and provides limited ergonomic capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,566 provides similar capabilities to the current invention but by design isn't easily portable across geographic locations, doesn't provide the ability to be wall or desktop mounted, and uses different support arms to connect different objects to the workstation which may increase the complexity and cost of the workstation.U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,710 provides some ergonomic capabilities for a bed ridden user but is restricted to that use and seemingly does not provide for the addition of additional objects to the workstation, or portability.U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,969 is designed for a specific use in manufacturing and doesn't provide portability, doesn't provide for the attachment of additional objects, provides limited ergonomics of attached devices and isn't designed to save space when not in use.U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,751 provides some features similar to the current invention but is not portable and has limited ergonomic adjustments for attached objects.U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,561 is a computer workstation that provides limited ergonomics, isn't portable and doesn't provide space saving capabilities.U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,008 provides a wall mounted option for supporting a single support arm and attached device but isn't portable, can't support additional devices and has limited ergonomics.U.S. Pub No. 2010/0201165 provides similar capabilities of the current invention but isn't easily portable and uses different support arms to attach different objects to the workstation. In addition, by design, it doesn't provide space saving capabilities as the current invention.U.S. Pub No. 2006/0207480 provides similar capabilities of the current invention but isn't easily portable, doesn't allow the addition of additional support arms and the range of motion of the attached objects is very limited in comparison to the current invention.